massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Empirica
Empirica was the sixth faction to be founded in Ceardia. Since then, it has retained a small group of members, ranging from as little as two at one point, to a maximum of eleven. History The faction Empirica was the sixth faction to be founded in the continent of Ceardia. It's two founding members, (Jake6824 and choco0) made a long journey from the capital of SilverEdge, past a Testificate village, over plains and through a forest. On the other side of that forest was a clearing overlooking another Testificate village in a desert. On that clearing, the two founders were joined by another, (mrlim3) who would later help begin the faction. At first, the main building was just a small stone shack with no roof, but later expanded with first a basement, which became the accomodation for the members. After the basement had been constructed, the founders were again joined by another, (cleifels12) who would also assist in construction. As this person was skilled in mining, he would gather resources while the other three farmed crops and hunted animals. The farming was aided with a small farm which would normally result in thrity-two bales of wheat per harvest. This was to become an important foundation of the faction. On the other side of the Testificate village, someone had established a small base. This group (known as Blood Moon at the time), would later become arch-rivals with E mpirica. To combat this percieved threat, Empirica built a small tower on top of their house. At one point, the leader of the Serenum Empire (Darkfeather) contacted Empirica with the offer of protection if the small faction would become a military outpost for the empire. This was so because a dangerous faction known as Nightwish was launching raids on the empire past the faction. Empirica accepted the invitation fairly quickly. However, since Empirica was now an enemy of Nightwish, they began to launch raid after raid on the four-man base. The base was not very well equipped for these attacks lead by Koertge, who was a very powerful warrior with a reputation for killing anyone he met out in the wilderness. After the fitth attack, Empirica's leader decided to build a wall around the base and also create archer platforms on the enclosed tower. It was at this point that an expert alchemist, (pkisbest) joined the faction. With this new-found member, the faction had a chance of stopping the relentless attacks of Nightwish. Eventually, Nightwish stopped launching attacks on the faction. There was a relative time of peace after this, when the first diamonds were found by the second in command (choco0) in a ravine near the base. However, the faction across the desert had been biding its time to attack the now unprepared Empirica. This faction, (known as Stormblade at this point) had acquired a sizeable army and a very large base. In the first attack, twelve heavily-armed Stormblade warriors gravely injured the alchemist, who was forced to turn into a vampire to save his life due to heavy blood loss. The village in between the two factions had been nearly destroyed, and the inhabitants murdered by Stormblade, who turned the village into a military compound, surrounded by walls (which remain even today). This was their outpost for attacking Empirica. However, Stormblade did not know Empirica had set up an attack camp, complete with tents and catapults, right outside the Stormblade base. Within days of setting up the camp, Empirica launched a massive assault against Stormblade. During the battle, two people passing by (Liamzo19 and luckoland) saw the battle and went to the Empirica camp, as Stormblade's base was burning. As only one of them had combat experience, (Liamzo19) he rushed off to fight for Empirica while the other was sent with the faction's miner back to the base. After three days, Empirica retreated as Stormblade suffered heavy losses. Empirica had not lost a single man. From that point on Empirica launched many hit and run attacks on Stormblade (sometimes with just one man), wearing Stormblade down, and preventing them from recovering and launching a counterattack. Two months after the initial attack, Empirica gathered it's allies and attacked Stormblade in full force. As Stormblade had no time to recover, they were not prepared for the ferocity of such an attack. They were pushed out of their base entirely after surrendering. (Rumors unless Proven true) Category:Factions